The present invention relates to a paper feeding device, particularly to a paper feeding device with improved reliability.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional paper feeding device as used in a copying machine. In the figure, a cassette 1 containing sheets of paper P is provided removably to the main body of the copying machine (not shown). Transfer rollers 2 are provided detachably to the main body so as to be in contact with the uppermost sheet of paper P. The transfer rollers 2 are rotated by a pulse motor not shown in the figure, and carry out the sheets of paper P one by one from the cassette 1. The sheet of paper P is conveyed until its leading edge contacts the nip portion of a pair of resist rollers 3. In order to properly position the edge in the transfer direction of the sheet of paper P for subsequent smooth processing, the transfer rollers 2 are rotated slightly even after contact, so that a little slack is given to the sheet P as indicated by the two-dot broken line. Subsequently, the pulse motor is stopped.
In a paper feeding device of such construction, however, inertia of the drive system from the pulse motor to transfer rollers 2 is large. When stopping the pulse motor, the transfer rollers 2 do not stop immediately and over-rotate. Accordingly, the sheet of paper P in contact with the nip portion of resist rollers 3 may be bent or jammed.